


Impropriety

by withpractice_ff



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: F/M, Incest, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withpractice_ff/pseuds/withpractice_ff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little celebration takes an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impropriety

**Author's Note:**

> _Warning:_ Siblings in a sexual situation.

It was a difficult case, both procedurally and emotionally. He lost, and he was glad to have lost, because his client's guilt had become very apparent in the last hour and a half. How everyone had missed this now obvious fact was beyond him.

Well, Franziska von Karma hadn't missed it.

No, Franziska had apparently known about it since the first day of the trial. She was holding on to it, she said, because she wanted to beat Phoenix Wright by skill and force of will, not with evidence so decisive it would have ended the trial before lunchtime.

God, sometimes he hates her.

He also suspects that maybe she was bluffing, because why else would Miles Edgeworth join her behind the bench? And isn't that every defense attorney's nightmare, facing off with not one but two of von Karma's children?

If he never sees the two of them together again, it will be too soon.

"Phoenix Wright," Franziska says, the words like velvet on her tongue. "How wonderful to see you."

Of course.

Phoenix wonders if it's too late to turn around and walk the other way, pretend like he didn't hear her. But then he sees Edgeworth standing next to her, and he walks over to join them.

"Franziska von Karma," he says, and it's clear his subtle mockery is lost on her. He doesn't realize it's because she isn't listening to him.

"How does it feel?" she asks, gesturing grandly and smiling broadly. Phoenix glances at Edgeworth to see him barely concealing a smile of his own.

"I'm glad to see a murderer go to jail," Phoenix says earnestly. "Congratulations on a job well done."

"Do you hear that, little brother? Phoenix Wright would like to offer me his congratulations."

"Yes," Edgeworth acknowledges. "It would be customary for you to thank him for his well wishes."

"I will thank him for offering me such an easy victory!" she says, speaking of Phoenix as though he isn't standing less than a foot away from her.

"Franziska extends her thanks," Edgeworth says to Phoenix, and he can't help the smile quirking his lips.

"Now," she says, pointing at Phoenix with the butt of her whip, pressing the handle painfully into his chest, "we celebrate."

She turns sharply on her heels, stalking off. Edgeworth watches her in amusement for a second before following. When she is several paces away from Phoenix, she turns to look at him over her shoulder.

"Aren't you coming, Phoenix Wright?"

It's strange, watching the two of them together. Despite his earlier aggravations, he can't help but admit that he's curious about them, about what it looks like when they socialize. He lifts an eyebrow at Edgeworth, who shrugs, his face impassive.

"Alright, why not?"

  


* * *

  


 

They have dinner at a restaurant well outside of Phoenix's budget--"Your meal is on me, to ease the blow of my stunning victory," Franziska said when he'd made noise about it--and share a few bottles of wine between them. Phoenix finds that Franziska outside of court is exactly like Franziska inside of court, and Edgeworth spends most of his time either quietly, carefully correcting her manners or allowing her to rant without interruption while he smiles at her fondly and slightly condescendingly.

Interesting.

"Phoenix Wright!" Franziska says, lifting her glass in a toast. She asks the waiter for another bottle of wine as he passes, to which Edgeworth gives her a disapproving look, and then continues, "Here's to you!"

"Here's to me?" he asks, wearing a bemused smile.

"Here's to your foolish incompetence!"

Edgeworth clinks his glass against Franziska's, casting Phoenix a knowing look.

Phoenix shrugs, adding his glass to the toast, "To my incompetence."

The third bottle of wine somehow goes much faster than their first and second, and Franziska's cheeks are red with inebriation as she takes her last sip.

"I thought Germans drank responsibly," Phoenix teases.

"We do," Franziska spits back. She says something in German that makes Edgeworth laugh, then says, "You are too much the foolish fool to know when I am truly intoxicated."

"Also, you're underage."

Franziska and Edgeworth shush him simultaneously. The effect is disconcerting, and he shuts up immediately. Just in time, as the waiter appears over Edgeworth's shoulder with their check.

"Miles Edgeworth," Franziska says once they're outside. She's leaning heavily into her brother for support. "Invite us over for further celebrations."

Phoenix frowns; he had been hoping to part ways with Franziska at this point in the evening. He gives Edgeworth a look that he hopes conveys how much he wants him to turn down that particular request.

"Fine," Edgeworth says, herding her into the taxi. He turns to look at Phoenix. "You are coming, aren't you?"

Phoenix shrugs. "Apparently."

  


* * *

  


 

At Edgeworth's apartment, he lets his host take his coat and direct him to the bathroom at the end of the hall. As he's exiting the facilities, Edgeworth hops out of the kitchen and grabs him by the arm, preventing him from heading into the living room.

"You don't have to stay, if you don't want to," Edgeworth says quietly, casting a meaningful look down the hall, to the living room, where Franziska is loudly singing showtunes in a mixture of English and German.

"I think I can out last her," Phoenix says, and then his eyes light up as he gets an idea. "Maybe she'll go to sleep if you put a little whiskey in her."

"Franziska can drink you under the table," Edgeworth says frankly. Phoenix makes a face, indicating Franziska's serenade with a tip of his head. Edgeworth shakes his head. "She's singing because she likes to sing."

"And because she's drunk," Phoenix says, slipping out of Edgeworth's grasp. As he makes his way down the hallway, he calls, "Don't leave me alone in there too long."

"Phoenix Wright!" Franziska says, snapping her whip at him as he enters the living room. "Are you ill?"

"No, why?"

"That was a rather long visit to the restroom," she notes, her eyes narrowed. Then she looses interest in him and returns to the stereo. "I can't seem to find the soundtrack to South Pacific."

"Musicals are in the bottom cabinet," Phoenix says, then immediately freezes, realizing what he's said. But Franziska doesn't seem to notice, bending down to investigate. She bends at the waist, her skirt hitching so that Phoenix can see the tops of her stockings. He lets out a relieved breath; she's way too drunk to read anything into that.

Edgeworth returns with a silver tray balancing three snifters and a decanter of brandy. He tips a healthy pour into each glass and motions for Phoenix to join him on the couch. The _South Pacific Overture_ comes quietly out of the speakers, and Franziska joins them, sandwiching Phoenix in the middle.

"Danke vielmals," she says as Edgeworth hands her a snifter. She empties it in one deep sip, then holds out the glass for more. Edgeworth raises an eyebrow, but he gives her another pour.

"So tell me, Phoenix Wright," she says, turning to face him and folding her right leg under her body, "what are you doing here?"

Phoenix turns to Edgeworth for direction; the man shrugs, as confused as Phoenix. Phoenix responds, "You invited me out, remember?"

"Yes, of course I remember, you fool. But what made you say yes?"

Edgeworth answers for him, saying, "He hasn't yet learned how to say no."

"Something you've used to your advantage, no?" she asks, and takes another long sip of her brandy. Phoenix follows suit, feeling suddenly, weirdly nervous.

"What do you mean?" Edgeworth asks, a caution in his voice that Phoenix recognizes.

Franziska drains her glass and says, "He knows where you keep your soundtracks."

Phoenix opens his mouth to protest, but Edgeworth discretely jabs him in his side and says, "He's been here before, what of it?"

"Then why did he foolishly ask you where to find the bathroom?"

"It's been a while; I assume he forgot."

"He's forgotten where the bathroom is, but not how you organize your CDs. I see."

Edgeworth doesn't have anything to say to that, so he takes a sip of his drink. Franziska smirks in triumph, then climbs into Phoenix's lap.

"Hey! What are you--!" Phoenix starts, but is unable to finish as Franziska leans in to kiss him roughly, tangling her hands in his hair. He brings his hands up to her sides, enjoying the soft curve of her hip, then remembers who she is and where he's at, and turns his head to break the kiss.

"Uh," he says dumbly, looking at Edgeworth. The other man's face is unreadable.

"What do you say to that, little brother?" Franziska asks, taking Phoenix's tie in her hands and tugging on it gently.

Edgeworth frowns. Phoenix says, "We should tell her, maybe. Now might be a good time to tell her."

"She already knows," Edgeworth says flatly. "Don't you?"

Franziska smirks. She says, "You are foolish, obvious fools," and kisses Phoenix again, looking at Edgeworth out of the corner of her eye.

Phoenix pushes her away, but not out of his lap. "Can someone please tell me what's going on here?"

As Franziska slowly loosens Phoenix's tie, Edgeworth says, "Franziska has deduced that we are sexually involved. If I'm reading her correctly--and I think that I am--she finds this an intriguing concept."

There's a familiar thickness to Edgeworth's voice, one that Phoenix has heard many times in the past.

Desire.

Franziska is working off his tie now, sliding the strip of fabric off of his neck. She wraps it around her fists and pulls it tight, producing a loud _SNAP_.

"Bring your wrists together, Phonenix Wright," Franziska instructs. He turns to Edgeworth for guidance but finds none, the other man looking on with hesitant curiosity. When he fails to comply immediately, Franziska does it for him, binding them together tightly with his tie.

"Hey!" Phoenix says, once he realizes what just happened.

Franziska and Edgeworth don't respond, staring at each other, having a silent interaction that Phoenix doesn't understand. Franziska lowers herself onto Phoenix's legs, feeling his erection press against her thigh. She moves her hips, rubbing against him, and he does his best not to respond to the friction. Still looking at Edgeworth, she says, "Kiss him. Now."

Now Edgeworth turns to Phoenix, a question in his eyes. Franziska moves again against him, with more force this time, and his eyes flutter shut. He nods his head before he changes his mind, and then Edgeworth's lips are on his own, hot and demanding. Franziska reaches down, palming Phoenix through his slacks, and he moans into Edgeworth's mouth.

Edgeworth's hand comes up to cup his face, and suddenly Franziska's weight is gone. He can't help the whine that accompanies the departure of her hand against his shaft, and she whispers, her breath hot in his ear, "Shut up, Phoenix Wright, or I will shut you up."

Then he hears her move away from the couch, across the room. He's tempted to see what she's up to, but then Edgeworth is the one straddling him. Phoenix instinctively moves to put his hands on the other man's back, to pull him closer, but he's met with the resistance of his tie. He murmurs against Edgeworth's lips, "I want to touch you."

"So touch me," Edgeworth says, then gently bites Phoenix's bottom lip. "You're bound, not an invalid."

"You too, Miles Edgeworth," Franziska snaps from across the room. "Shut up."

Phoenix maneuvers his hands so that he can unzip Edgeworth's fly. Edgeworth lets out a relieved sigh, and he reaches down to return the favor.

"Do not touch him, Miles Edgeworth," Franziska says, and Edgeworth immediately withdraws his hands. "Stand up. And you, Phoenix Wright: on your knees."

The two men look at each other for a moment, silently asking each other if they want to keep going down this path. Edgeworth's eyes are heavy-lidded, his erection straining against his boxer-briefs, visible through his open fly. He doesn't move, waiting for Phoenix's decision. Phoenix nods again and starts to stand. Edgeworth scrambles off of him, giving him clearance to move from the couch. Once he's up, he drops immediately to his knees, knocking the coffee table a bit askew in the process. While Edgeworth would normally scold him for such carelessness, he just stares at the other man, waiting for him to decide what they do next.

On his knees, Phoenix closes the space between them, then maneuvers his bound hands to free Edgeworth from his boxer-briefs. He runs his tongue slowly along the underside of Edgeworth's shaft, making the man shiver, before sucking the head into his mouth. He leans forward to take in Edgeworth's full length, and when he pulls back again he looks up at the other man through his lashes and finds him staring fixedly at the ground just behind Phoenix's head.

Phoenix runs his lips along Edgeworth's length a few more times, slicking the soft skin beneath his tongue. Satisfied with the amount of lubrication, he takes Edgeworth between his constricted hands, the pressure of his grip more intense than usual because they're bound. Edgeworth sighs, thrusting into those hands, and Phoenix turns to look at Franziska. She's sitting across the room in one of Edgeworth's high-backed chairs, her legs crossed tightly and her eyes fixed to Edgeworth's face. Then her gaze shifts over to Phoenix, and she catches him watching her. She raises her eyebrows expectantly, and he move his lips back to Edgeworth's cock, eliciting a quiet sound of pleasure from the other man.

"Enough," Franziska says, when Edgeworth seems close, his face flushed and his fingers involuntarily twisting themselves tightly into Phoenix's hair. His eyes dart to hers, angry, and she smiles widely back at him. He pushes Phoenix away gently and hastily tucks himself back into his pants. She continues, "Fetch me a condom, and whatever else the two of you will need."

Edgeworth offers a hand to Phoenix, who accepts, and pulls the other man off of the ground. He kisses Phoenix searchingly, then disappears into the hall.

"Sit," Franziska says, and Phoenix does. She moves across the room to straddle Phoenix's lap once more. When she hears Edgeworth's steps at the top of the stairs, she leans in, her face inches from his, and asks, "What do you want, Phoenix Wright?"

"What?"

She cups him through his pants, the pressure almost unpleasant, and his hips jerk forward involuntarily. She says, "You've been so patient, but surely there's something you want."

He says nothing, his eyes slipping shut as her grip on him tightens.

"I'm going to fuck you, Phoenix Wright," she says, her voice a thick whisper at his ear, "but only if you ask politely."

She cocks her head, hearing Edgeworth descend the stairs. She hisses, "Quickly, Phoenix Wright: Do you want me to fuck you?"

Very quietly, almost inaudibly, he says, "Yes."

"Good," she whispers, tracing the shell of his ear with her lips as she unbinds his wrists. And then she's off of him, just before Edgeworth returns. As he enters, she snaps something at him in German.

"What did you say to him?" Phoenix asks, looking between the two of them in confusion.

"If I'd wanted you to know, I would have said it in English, no?" Franziska asks, not really paying attention to him, her eyes still on Edgeworth. He avoids her gaze, dropping the provisions on the coffee table before moving to Phoenix. He tentatively traces the line of Phoenix's jaw with his fingers, and when Franziska doesn't scold him and Phoenix doesn't move away, he cups Phoenix's face in his hands, kissing him gently but not without evident passion. He slides a hand slowly down Phoenix's chest, stopping at his belt.

"Go on," Franziska urges.

Edgeworth's hand hovers a moment more before gingerly working Phoenix's belt loose. The other man doesn't protest; indeed, he kisses Edgeworth with renewed enthusiasm, moaning lowly against Edgeworth's lips. Edgeworth lowers Phoenix's fly and the man kicks his shoes off, pushing them blindly under the coffee table with his feet. He steps out of his pants and boxers and stows them with his shoes.

It's weird and more than a little uncomfortable, standing naked from the waist down with Franziska watching their every move. It's also painfully, undeniably arousing.

"On the couch, Miles Edgeworth," Franziska directs, only now moving forward as if she may join them. Edgeworth obliges, a look on his face that Phoenix can't quite read. Unsettled, he turns to Franziska, who continues, "I don't know what it is the two of you do beforehand, but now would be the time to do it."

Both men's faces go bright red. Neither of them move. Franziska frowns, but before she can snap at them, Phoenix picks up the lube and turns to spread some liberaly over Edgeworth's fingers. Edgeworth allows him to do so, not meeting his eyes.

Satisfied that things are progressing, Franziska slips out of her panties, sliding them down her legs from under her skirt, and steps over to stand in front of Phoenix, reaching down to grip him roughly in her gloved hand. She bites at his ear, his neck, as Edgeworth prepares him. He can hear the faint sound of Edgeworth slicking lube over his shaft, and he twitches in Franziska's hand.

When Franziska has exhausted her patience, she pushes Phoenix down, lowering him into Edgeworth's lap, at which point Edgeworth grabs him by the hips. He lowers Phoenix onto his erection slowly, carefully, as if this was the first time they've done this and he's afraid of hurting the other man. Impatient, Franziska pushes down on Phoenix's shoulders, burying Edgeworth suddenly to the hilt, and both men gasp in surprise. Before either of them can react, Fransizka slides a condom over Phoenix's length and mounts him unceremoniously, her legs straddling both men, and he gasps again.

Pinned beneath the other two, Edgeworth has little room to move, able only to thrust into Phoenix shallowly. Phoenix pushes back against him, and Edgeworth lets his head fall, pressing his forehead to the base of Phoenix's neck. Franziska quickly matches Phoenix's rhythm, using the advantage of her position to thrust down onto him roughly as he rises to meet her.

Between how close he was earlier and the halted sound of his breathing, Phoenix can tell that Edgeworth isn't going to last long. He's unsure if this is a relief or a disappointment. He looks up at Franziska to see her staring over his shoulder, boring a hole into the top of Edgeworth's head.

"Miles Edgeworth," she says, her voice breathy and distracted. "Look at me."

He doesn't, pressing his fingers into Phoenix's hips.

"Look at me," she says again, more forcefully this time.

Slowly, he tips his head up to look at her. She smiles, with no trace of the smugness that has been coloring her voice and actions all night, and pulls off her gloves. She reaches over Phoenix to gently brush the sweat-matted hair out of Edgeworth's eyes.

Edgeworth comes suddenly, jerking away from Franziska's touch and digging his teeth into the skin of Phoenix's shoulder. Phoenix follows shortly after, always turned on by Edgeworth's orgasm. If Franziska gets off as well, Phoenix can't tell, but she jumps off of him as soon as he comes, turning her back to the men on the couch.

Phoenix and Edgeworth don't move as Fransizka gathers her things, uncomfortable and sticky where they're still pressed together.

"Wright," Edgeworth mutters, his face buried in Phoenix's neck. "Get off of me."

Phoenix thinks to comment that it would be easier to get up if Edgeworth wasn't hanging all over him, but he doesn't, disentailing himself from the other man silently. Franziska watches him from the doorway as he pulls his pants on, and behind him he hears the sound of Edgeworth's zipper.

Phoenix stands in the middle of the room awkwardly, unsure of what to say, what to do. So he says, "I'm going to the bathroom to clean up," and bolts out of the room.

Edgeworth sits motionless on the couch, staring blankly at the spent condom on the coffee table. _Wright should know better_ , he thinks, and tries to stay focused on his annoyance.

"Walk me to the door," Franziska says, then disappears into the hall. Reluctantly, Edgeworth follows.

At the door, she turns abruptly to face him, pressing a dry, chaste kiss to his lips. He blinks but otherwise doesn't react.

"Don't worry, little brother," she says, her face inches from his, close enough that he can feel her breath on his cheek. "Waste no thought on it at all, because it will not happen again."

And she turns, and she lets herself out.

Hearing the front door, Phoenix emerges from the bathroom, padding down the hall to join Edgeworth in the living room. He finds the man on the couch, absently running his fingers along the seam of the cushion.

"Hey," Phoenix says hesitantly, and Edgeworth looks up at him with a frown. He sits next to the other man and tries to lace their fingers together, but Edgeworth pulls away.

"Hey," Phoenix says again. "Don't do this."

"Don't do what?" Edgeworth asks, his voice low and rough. He opens his mouth as if to say more, but then he closes it, shaking his head. Phoenix reaches for him again, and this time Edgeworth lets him, gripping Phoenix's hand tightly.

"If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine."

Edgeworth snaps his head around to look at the other man. He says, "We will _never_ speak of this. Understood?"

Phoenix nods, shamed by the relief that immediately washes over him. He wants to think about tonight as little as possible from this moment on.

"Let's just go to bed, okay? Maybe tomorrow morning I'll make pancakes, if you deign to let me dirty your kitchen."

"I think it would be best if you went home," Edgeworth says, standing up. Phoenix stares at him dumbly from the couch, his protest catching on his lips. "I'm going to shower; I'd appreciate it if you were gone by the time I'm done."

And then he's gone.


End file.
